Problem: How many nonnegative integers can be written in the form\[a_7\cdot3^7+a_6\cdot3^6+a_5\cdot3^5+a_4\cdot3^4+a_3\cdot3^3+a_2\cdot3^2+a_1\cdot3^1+a_0\cdot3^0,\]where $a_i\in \{-1,0,1\}$ for $0\le i \le 7$?
$\textbf{(A) } 512 \qquad  \textbf{(B) } 729 \qquad  \textbf{(C) } 1094 \qquad  \textbf{(D) } 3281 \qquad  \textbf{(E) } 59,048$

This looks like balanced ternary, in which all the integers with absolute values less than $\frac{3^n}{2}$ are represented in $n$ digits. There are 8 digits. Plugging in 8 into the formula for the balanced ternary gives a maximum bound of $|x|=3280.5$, which means there are 3280 positive integers, 0, and 3280 negative integers. Since we want all nonnegative integers, there are $3280+1=\boxed{3281}$.